dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mastery spell
Crits Looking at the Mastery page, I'm wondering if crits are any different from normal casts? They don't seem to increase the damage boost, increase the number of turns, or anything. Is there a difference not reflected in apparent stats? :If memory does not fail me now if you get a critical on mastery spell instead of 35% bonus you get 40% bonus of damage same turns --Cizagna (Talk) 19:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Clarification what is a Mastery spell ? don't you think it's also called a Skill Spell ? :"Mastery" is what the tab on your Spell window calls this category of spells (the five categories are Class, Elementary, Mastery, Invocation, and Special). - DarkStorm 22:24, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Obtaining uhh wat exactly drops it? ive heard cracklers but very high lvled ppl say cracklers dont drop it its milliboowolves... which one is it? : It's a global drop. --TaviRider 02:33, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Obtaining (follow on) Some monsters are more prone to drop weapon skills than others. For example : Sword Skill is 0.1% drop on Kwoan, Shovel Skill 0.1% on Mint Jellies, Dagger Skill is 0.1% on Sewer Rats, Bow Skill is 0.1% on Bwork Archers, Staff Skill is 0.1% on Milliboowolfs, Hammer Skill is 0.1% on Boars. eh, you didnt mentioned the axe skill, or do you even know who drop it? Would it be worth adding this to the main page? - klan :Prove it first. That information about certain monsters dropping certain skills was on community page long time ago, but it has been removed now. There is no proof that those monsters still have higher chance to drop any of the skills. -- Fogleg 10:19, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::To be fair there is no-way to prove something like this. Other than people who remember what was listed on the community pages as I do and checking for update notices from Ankama where they say they have changed drop rates. Personally I believe these are safe assumptions as I have had a Shovel Skill drop from a Jelly mob and a Staff Skill from a Boo mob in the past week. Ankama haven't changed any drop rates I can think of without a notice in their forums prior to the change. Even if it can't be proven it may still be worth mentioning that these monsters were confirmed to have HAD these drop rates and that they are still likely to have increased drop rates on them. - klan :::I have had skill drops from completely different monsters :) Can you provide the global drop rate of the skills? Lets suppose every monster has 0.1% chance of global drop, it may as well explain why jelly can drop shovel skill. My point here is that because we do not know chance of global drops it does not make much sense to list 0.1% chance on specific monster. I believe the developers had good reason to remove skill drops from community pages as they did changes in drop rates. And I dont see why they would announce such small change. Another reason not to list specific monster is that people will start to add every monster they ever get skill from, just look at the history of the skill pages. As it stands now, I still think the increased drop rates for certain monsters is unconfirmed and it it best to leave them here on Discussion page. However, it would be fine for you to add some note on the Article page ("About specific monsters having increased drop rates on certain skill see Discussion page") -- Fogleg 13:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Fair point but I think for a weapon skill as a global drop 0.1% is far too high as an assumption. I myself have dropped bow skill from Blops, Dark Smiths and Dopples. Also Sword skill from Dark Smiths, obviously all global drops. Ankama removed drops from community site because they are less than a certain percentage. I'm not sure on that percentage but it's around 2-5%. An example I could give would be Ouginaks dropping polished Diamonds and Daudgees at < 0.1%. Since they have been removed from the community site I have dropped these many times so I'd say it's a safe assumption that drop rates haven't changed without announcements - just Ankama want community knowledge to be built from adventure rather than official lists that anyone can check. I agree that we do not want other monsters listed over and over - despite not having the raised rates so a note that only those that used to be listed on the community site could/should be added. As for an estimate on the global drop rate of weapon skills I'd say around 0.05% is the highest it could be - based on anecdotal evidence (and assuming bad luck) where most players who get L100 take 2500-5000 fights where they try to level (usually another 500-1000 hunting drops or other activities) and on average they may drop 2-3 skills in that time. It is certainly much lower than other global drops such as xp parchments, but not as rare as a Guildolagem... :Would be more easy just to send a ticket asking "Does a specific monster can drop only a specific mastery spell scroll or can it drop any of the mastery spell scrolls" the question is not very accurate so its more inclined to be answered but it gives the information we require and is to know if the mastery spells are truly global or just partial global (in terms that monster may have assigned specific mastery spells) and that way we will know if we can start listing them on the monster pages or just keep them as global --Cizagna (Talk) 19:23, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Seems that skills are not global drops and shika proves that. Like 100 hammer skills are droped in the first 4 weeks of shika and no sword skills. Boars droped the hammer skills but there are no monsters which droped sword skills. Same with other skills. --Talamba 00:03, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::: I've been playing on test server, because im interested about this new maging system. After I learned the maging good enough, I started doing br runs. I did like 60 run with 4-5 players. And what I get is tons of exp of course, but 10 dagger skill. And some say you have to prove this. Lol, go on to test server do it yourself, you'll notice pretty soon that rats has something to do with dagger skills. Also looted 1 sword skill from br. (talk) 01:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC)pepsi---pete Prospecting lock? Does anyone know if there is a minimum prospecting lock, making it impossible to drop for F2P players? -Rushu Player Cost Alright you guyz. mastery spells are great and can turn the tides in battle, but the prices have been getting outrageous! WAKE UP! its worth is only 80-120kk. buyerz beware, buy it any higher and ur wasting money that could have been spent on a SET having the same effect and can be used with RANGE atks! To revert or not to revert I'm... sceptical about what you call a "bug fix". IMHO, it was much better like it was before, with icons spread over 2 lines. I'd rather change it back. --Lirielle 18:27, 10 June 2007 (UTC) : I say reverted. It was better how it was before. So im backing you in this Lirielle! --Kiriath 18:32, 10 June 2007 (UTC) : I should've read this first.. I've gone ahead and changed it back to how it was. //PeetTM 09:13, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :The "line break" its an "enter and a space" if you see it in 2 lines then the table is not doing what it suppose to do and it is to adjust the various images to the table sizes, the line break that the 3 of you think to see its just the "space" as when a text if follow by constant text when you are editing Example1 Example2 Example3 Example4 will display in your browsers as Example1Example2Example3Example4 If you add a "space" between "2" and "E" This is when you are editing Example1 Example2 <---here is the so called "line break" Example3 Example4 This is another way when you are editing to obtain same result (this is how the images are coded) Example1Example2 Example3Example4 Both will display in your browser as Example1Example2 Example3Example4 And because the line extends far from what are the supposed line limits is it will "break" where its the "2" and the "E" in to separate lines, its and "old" and basic solution (any advance word processor does it type a sentence with no spaces or exclamation or punctuation marks and then in the middle add a space see what happens), thats why i call it "Bug" in my browser the table is respected so im able to see that "space" between staff and sword so again i will correct it with a failing browser compatibility --Cizagna (Talk) 17:27, 11 June 2007 (UTC) : So, Firefox is happy line-wrapping between images, whereas IE was only wrapping at the space. Got it. //PeetTM 08:41, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Shika Drop rates? As the Shikan update took place, Kaoly announced a new Spell dropped from Jellies. New to dofus, no, but new to Shika, yes. So, it is confirmed that spells DO drop more likely from certain monsters. The updated list: Kwoan: Sword skill Green Jellies: Shovel Skill Bwork Archers: Bow skill Sewer rats: Dagger skill Miliboowolves: Staff skill Boars:Hammer skill Wand and Axe skill, I could not find. Kyrian, from Impsvillage forums -- can f2p drop these well? drop rates? Note: there are monsters with higher drop rate i do not know which ones for every single spell, and i am asking experts to write them in wikia, however i do know that crackrocks have very good shovel skill drop rate and an ok dagger skill drop rate and that bwork archers have an ok bow skill drop rate --00:16, 22 July 2007 Healing? I wonder if the weapons healings like the scarabugly wand also are mastered when it's used the wand skill? :%damage no longer gives to %heals, so no. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:02, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Supposedly was +damage does not give +heals as eniripsas exploited that (sweet old times) but im not sure in masteries since its affects weapons damage that its done in close combat, but im not sure if it affects healing many ppl says that yes, i need to do a lot of numbers makes me lazy. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::If the damage is calculated as I think it is in this case, where the % is calculated in PRIOR to any resistance, it is simply multiplying the original damage. For example, Result = (Damage x (Possible skill modification))/resistance. As you can see, that is definatly wrong BUT it's an example. Now, let us say that when it comes to healing, the damage is negative. In place of PSM, you would put 1.1 to indicate the 10% increase from a level one skill spell. Let's say that the damage from a single wand swing was -35, negative to signify it as a healing spell. -35 x 1.1 would be -38. This means that the heal will heal 38 rather then 35. By this logic, which, due to it's relative simplicity, may be the one used in the game, it would increase heals. However, without mastery of the spell and extensive testing, I can't tell you for sure. I, personally, think it does from my experience.